Os Garotos Potter
by Girl on Jeans
Summary: Charlus Potter;James Potter;Harry Potter. Quem nunca ouviu sobre estes nomes? Bom se você é alguma dessas pessoas eu terei o prazer em lhe explicar, os "garotos" Potter são simplesmente os maiores conquistadores do qual Hogwarts já teve conhecimento.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a nossa rainha J. . Essa historia é apenas um devaneio da minha cabeça louca e não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

Charlus Potter;

James Potter;

Harry Potter.

Quem nunca ouviu sobre estes nomes? Bom se você é alguma dessas pessoas eu terei o prazer em lhe explicar, os "garotos" Potter são simplesmente os maiores conquistadores do qual Hogwarts já teve conhecimento. Não eu não digo conquistadores no sentido de pegarem todas as garotinhas por ai, pelo menos não todos, mas sim no sentido de as conquistarem sem mesmo notar.

Estou a muitas gerações neste castelo e osso dizer que já conversei com todos eles, e com toas as suas fãs apaixonadas, bom mesmo que não tenha conversado ouvi conversa, afinal fofocas vagam por estes corredores como nunca. E eu sei da maioria delas enquanto passeio por ai, ou fico no meu lugar quieta mesmo.

O primeiro deles foi Charlus, ele com toda certeza era um lorde, educado, atencioso, gentil, prestativo, seus cabelos revoltos e sorriso amável conseguiam mesmo sem essa intenção chegar ao coração das mais diversas garotas. Mas Charlus era muito correto em certos pontos como com as garotas, mas em outros pelas antigas regras que Dippet aplicava, nem um pouco. Saia à noite com a 'famosa' capa de invisibilidade dos Potter, invadia as cozinhas, brincava com a lula gigante, ia voar após o anoitecer coisas que não eram aceitáveis para um monitor.

Lembro-me de quando ele descobriu que deveria casar com Dorea Black isso foi depois das férias de natal de seu sexto ano, ele continuava da mesma forma, mas agora ele cortejava a loira sonserina, Dorea era uma típica garota Black fria, distante, ligada a honra da família, irônica e de alguma forma doce. Acho que foi isso que Charlus viu na pequena garota do quinto ano. E aos poucos seu sorriso cativante invadiu os sonhos dela, a garota parecia mais leve um meio sorriso permanecia em seus lábios, seu rosto mostrava o brilho único da paixão. O garoto Potter não era nem um pouco diferente, seu bom humor fez com que ele se apaixonasse e conquistasse a garota que em alguns anos deveria se casar e amar.

Quando Charlus se formou Dorea passou ainda um ano no castelo, ela mantinha o mesmo brilho que nos últimos, dois anos de Charlus ali, só que um pouco mais leve, e quem não sabia quase não poderia notar, mas pra mim que vivia ali há tempos era sim muito perceptível.

Bom, me contaram depois de um tempo que os dois haviam casado no Natal depois da formatura da pequena Black – agora – Potter. E viviam felizes em uma mansão no país de Gales.

O segundo foi James, o filho de Dorea e Charlus grifinório assim como o pai, a mistura perfeita entre os pais, esguio e alto como a mãe, com o sorriso, o charme e o cabelo do pai, que faziam o conjunto perfeito com os olhos castanhos esverdeados que misturavam os verdes, como as primeiras folhas que caiam no outono de um verde mais escuras da mãe e os olhos de avelã do pai. Esse tinha um charme indescritível que era inegável. Seus cabelos sempre rebeldes e que iam sem seguir uma única direção. Andava com outros três garotos Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, o jeito de um fazia um complemento perfeito com o dos outros três, eu costumava os comparar com os três mosqueteiros das historias trouxas, que na verdade assim como eles eram quatro no fim das contas.

Na chegada de seu terceiro ano eles descobriram as garotas em todo passeio a Hosmeade saiam com uma menina diferente. E elas gostavam de ser a bola da vez na mão de James e seus amigos, afinal por mais pouco tempo que passassem com elas eles sempre eram atenciosos ao extremo, nunca se esqueciam do que elas haviam dito (pelo menos no tempo que estavam juntos), e eram muito educados mesmo na hora de dispensá-las.

James com seu jeito magnífico com as garotas era um dos mais cobiçados. E tinha sido mimado por tantas meninas que no meio de seu quarto ano quando decidiu chamar Lily Evans a ruiva grifinória para um encontro, já tinha tudo em mente, tudo menos o educado "Não" que a garota havia lhe oferecido na saída do salão comunal. Dez minutos depois já tinha um outro encontro com uma garota diferente. Mas ficou em sua cabeça a garota que tinha acabado de recusar seu pedido para um encontro. Afinal ele era o líder dos marotos, bonito, atlético, artilheiro e apanhador substituto do time da Grifinória.

E então o segundo Potter se apaixonou. Ele não fazia idéia que era paixão para os quatro garotos ali estava apresentado um novo desafio. Afinal ninguém nega um maroto.

E então começou pouco antes de estourar a segunda guerra bruxa , uma 'batalha' nos corredores de Hogwarts. De um lado o maroto já lhe apresentado anteriormente e do outro a bela ruiva Lily Evans, dona de olhos verdes esmeraldas capazes de te deixa sem fôlego uma voz leve e melodiosa , a não ser quando era direcionada ao Potter então esta mesma se tornava estridente e cansativa.

Era uma paixão que os dois tinham era perceptível a cada briga, ficava mais claro pelo menos para mim e meus vários séculos por aquele castelo. Aqueles dois eram impagáveis. A belíssima ruiva que antes de qualquer grito, tapa ou azaração ouvia tudo que o maroto tinha a dizer, um sinal claro que se importava. E o maroto devoto que todas as semanas estava ali atrás dela sendo para um passeio em Hosmeade ou nos jardins do castelo.

No fim do sexto ano que eu enfim vi e ouvi algum pequeno progresso após a morte de Charlus e Dorea, o 'pequeno' James finalmente se desculpou por tudo com Lily e ela notou seu amadurecimento. No principio do sétimo ano eles já eram quase melhores amigos e no fim do mesmo pareciam prestes a explodir de felicidade, por enfim estarem juntos, me lembro de ouvir Sirius Black gritando um "Graças a Merlin!" quando eles finalmente ficaram juntos.

Depois de se formarem pelo que Dumbledore conversou comigo nas férias e durante seus curtos períodos livres, um habito que ele tinha desde quando era um estudante, eles se casaram no ano seguinte a formatura, Tiveram um bebê, no outro ano e viveram felizes até o primeiro aniversario pouco depois do primeiro aniversario de Harry. Juntos eles terminaram assim como começaram.

Harry James Potter, este o terceiro dos Potter era famoso desde que tinha apenas um ano de vida. Derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem . Ele era um garoto muito bonito um pouco magro e pequeno mas lindo, os mesmos traços de James com a pele alva e os olhos de um verde esmeralda maravilhoso de Lily, nos seis anos em que convivi com ele descobri que este pequeno garoto misturava o jeito charmoso de Charlus com a marotice de James, o carinho e jeito explosivo de Lily e o jeito honroso e doce de Dorea.

Assim como o pai arrasava diversos corações com sua fama e jeito no quadribol, mas ele na sua forma ingênua de ser nunca percebia os olhares cobiçosos que as garotas lhe lançavam, como seu avô ajudava de todas as maneiras que podia seus amigos e todos que precisavam. E por isso algumas garotas que começaram a notá-lo realmente em seu quarto ano, quando o quadribol lhe deu mais corpo e ele passou a não se esconder tanto na multidão.

E para chamar atenção de Harry Potter existem três meios conhecidos, primeiro precise de ajuda para algo e comente perto dele, de alguma forma ele ira te chamar e perguntar o que pode fazer por você; segunda maneira, precise de ajuda com as aulas de DCAT ou queira aprender a voar, quando não está muito ocupado estudando, salvando o mundo ou treinando quadribol ele ira te ajudar e por ultimo como uma medida completamente desesperada se acidente perto dele, caia, afunde no degrau que some se jogue no Salgueiro Lutador.

Sim as garotas faziam isso e o ingênuo Potter nem notava, sempre prestativo auxiliava a todas que queriam. Acho estranho até hoje que seu primeiro beijo tenha sido com Chang no quinto ano e não antes, com tantas investidas femininas para cima dele.

Mas Harry é nosso inocente herói, e mesmo com fiasco de Chang eu sabia que ele não desistiria de encontrar sua garota, ou melhor, ele deveria abrir os olhos para que sua garota não lhe escapasse como um pomo de ouro por entre os dedos. Sua garota era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Ginny Weasley, a garotinha havia encontrado em seu segundo ano uma amiga em mim, mesmo depois de ter tido aquela decepção com o diário de Tom Riddle, esse que na época que estudou aqui era um garoto tão bom, ou fingia ser um bom garoto.

Sim a pequena Ginny, Harry a olhava com a mesma adoração que seu pai e seu avô tinham por sua mãe e sua avó. Ela era a irmã do seu melhor amigo e consequentemente, em teoria, devia a considerar como tal. Mas nunca havia sido dessa forma Ginny era especial para ele, sempre tentava estar próximo a ela nos momentos em que ela estava com um namorado ou as amigas. Isso geralmente acontecia quando Hermione subia os deixando sozinhos na sala comunal. O que os levava a ficarem horas juntos conversando e comendo doces, geralmente feijõezinhos de todos os sabores os favoritos de Ginny, que ele fazia questão de sempre ter na bolsa.

Nas férias que Harry geralmente passava com os Weasley, eles se aproximavam casa vez mais. No sexto ano os dois eram inseparáveis, os dois melhores jogadores de quadribol, conversavam sobre tudo e pareciam até namorados em alguns momentos. O que fez que Dino Thomas terminasse com Ginny por ciúmes de Harry.

E então depois daquela guerra toda, os dois estavam oficialmente juntos.

Esses são os garotos Potter para quem não os conhecia. Ás más línguas dizem que mais um Potter vem para Hogwarts esse ano. Tomara que ele seja grifinório como os outros três. Assim eu posso ficar de olho e saber de tudo que acontece por aqui. E com esses protótipos de encrenqueiros.

Meu Merlin como sou esquecida nem me apresentei a você caro leitor de meu humilde monólogo eu sou a insubstituível Mulher Gorda, porta do salão comunal da casa de meu querido Godric Griffindor.

* * *

N/A: Então pessoal gostaram? Eu estava com insônia ontem e resolvi pegar meu computador e saiu essa coisinha linda aqui.

Bom, essa é minha primeira One postada aqui no site, deixem a autora feliz e me mandem comentários.

Beijinhos amores e amoras até a próxima

PS: Caso sejam encontrados erros de português favor comunicar, não tive beta ou tempo para revisar direito.


End file.
